Minor Catastrophes
by Kedda
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Miniature Disasters ... which I wrote during season two. Fluff. So much fluff. Addek.
1. Emery's Christmas Carol

So. I just thought that I would post this cause it's cute and I was in the mood for Addek fluff and like... I don't feel like cleaning my room and I am sick of applying for jobs. So over it.

Anyway, like 3 years ago I wrote this fic called _Miniature Disasters_ and at the end there is an epilogue thats in the form of a memo that says that Addek has had a baby - a little boy named Emery. So I was asked, for a Christmas present, to write a little sequel about Addek and there little boy. So I did. And I thought that since some of you enjoyed _Miniature Disasters _that maybe you'd like to read it too.

It's really short. But I do have one more that I could post if you guys like it.

Oh... and it's a Christmas fic...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Addison stepped through the doors into the warmth of the lobby

Addison stepped through the doors into the warmth of the lobby. She brushed the light snow off her jacket and looked around anxiously. The lobby was almost empty save for a few other stragglers clustered in small groups talking and taking off their coats.

Derek turned when he felt the cold draft from the doors opening. He watched her step through and survey the room as she brushed the snow off of her. He held up his hand, grinning when she saw him and smiled.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I was running late and the doors of my car froze shut... Am I too late?"

Derek chuckled and kissed her cold cheek as he moved to help her out of her red leather jacket, "No, you are not to late. I saved us some seats." He took her hand and led her through the double doors and down the dimly lit aisle.

"We need to start come to church more," she whispered, seating herself beside him in the pew, she smiled warmly at a woman whom she vaguely recognized.

"We need to start coming together," Derek rested his arm against the seat behind her shoulders, "I doubt many people realize we are married."

"So much for being a family that needs church," she teased, lowering her voice as the pastor said his opening words.

"We need church." he whispered back kissing her hair, "We just need to come in once in awhile and not just drop our son off at his Sunday School class."

A hush fell over the sancuary as a young man with his shirtsleeves rolled up ushered a herd of 3 year old children to the front of the church and lined them up.

"Oh," Addison sighed softly her face softening. Emery stood to the left of the front row. He had a smudge of black on his nose and fuzzy ears on his head, and much to Addison's relief Derek had remember to dress him in his white cable knit sweater, making him look like a fuzzy little lamb.

Emery stood very still as his dark blue eyes, darker then his parents, scanned the audience anxiously. His naturally fair skin seemed even paler making the sprinkling of light freckles on his nose more prominent.

"He's scared," Addison whispered.

"He'll be okay," Derek assured her.

"He looks so small."

"Shhh," he shushed her as the first chords of 'Away in a Manger' were played.

"He's going to cry," Addison murmured. She gave Emery a small wave hoping that he'd see her and relax, but Emery's big eyes were still looking around frantically, unable to see past the bright lights.

Addison's heart clenched painfully as tears pooled in her sons eyes and started running down his face. "Derek," she turned to her husband, her eyes pleading, "He can't see me."

Derek gave her an understanding smile and nodded.

Addison slipped gratefully from her seat and made her way closer to the front, leaning down so that she didn't block anyones view. Three pews from the front she knelt down, balancing precariously in her heels and pencil skirt. She waved when Emery's eyes found her, smiling encouragingly.

He didn't hesitate. He stepped down from the platform and buried himself in his mothers arms.

Addison held him tightly and ran her fingers though his dark brown curls releasing the scent of baby shampoo. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't loosen his hold on her. She smiled and kissed the side of his head, then picked him up and carried him back to her place beside Derek.

Addison cuddled her baby closely rubbing his back, smiling at Derek. Derek inched closer and tightened his arm around her shoulders so he could rest his hand on his sons head. Around them people smiled, then turned their attention back to the Christmas program.

Later, Derek carefully succured his sleeping son into his car seat in the back seat of the car. He carefully closed the door and turned to face Addison who was waiting to get to the passenger side door. He reached out to hold one of her hands and smiled at her.

She smiled back and chuckled, "It's cold Derek," she said, stepping past him to her door.

"I think we should have another."

She turned to stare at him, then looked at Emery sleeping through the window, "He's so young," she sighed, "And we don't know if we can have..."

"He just turned 3," Derek reasoned as he stepped a bit closer, "If we start practicing now," he smirked, "Maybe we'll be expecting by the time he turns 4 and then he'll have a little sister or brother by the time he's 5."

She looked at him skeptically, "How long have you been planning this speech."

He grinned, "Come on."

"Maybe," she relented, "Maybe."

"Addison..." he teased, "Let's have a baby."

She gave him a look then leaned in and kissed him softly, lingering as long as she dared in a church parking lot. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I seem to remember the 'practicing' part being kinda fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So. That's it. Fluffy Von Fluffierson.

Since it's a Christmas chapter... lets do a Christmas in July theme with the reviews (I'm aware that it's April). So... maybe you write your reviews to the meter of a Christmas Carol or... I dunno, be creative.


	2. Emery vs Audrey

Emery woke up from his nap early. He could hear voices downstairs. That meant his mom was home and he hadn't seen her in a long time.

He slid out of bed and snuck downstairs and peered into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy," his dad greeted him, swinging him into the air and kissing his cheek.

"Hi," Emery said quietly, still sleepy, "Where's Mommy?"

"She's taking a nap too," his dad explained, "But she'll be up a little later and you can see her. Hey," he grinned, "Come meet your sister."

His Dad carried him over to the counter and rearranged some blankets so that he could see her face.

"She's pretty isn't she?"

Emery nodded, but he wasn't convinced.

His dad laughed, "Why don't you go colour Mommy a picture."

XXXX

Emery chewed anxiously on his lower lip. He needed a red crayon and all he had was orange. He examined his picture carefully –– his mom's hair is not orange, maybe brown would be better.

That still wasn't right. Would she rather have orange hair or no hair?

"Thats a nice picture Emery. Is that you with Mommy and Daddy?"

Emery nodded at his Nanny Shepherd, "And thats my swing set," he pointed to a series of lines and swirls, "And my new bike," he pointed to a green and black splotch that was his new bike with training wheels.

"You know your mommy's belly isn't that big anymore. The baby's not inside her tummy anymore."

Emery nodded still contemplating his crayon dilemma.

"Maybe you should draw your sister. I bet Mommy would love to see that when she wakes up."

Emery carefully selected a black crayon and drew a line with a box on it over his mothers crayon head. Now she was wearing a hat. "I'm gonna go look at my books."

"Do you want me to read you one."

"No."

XXXX

Addison awoke to the creak of her door opening. She blinked her eye's open, squinting in the late afternoon sun.

Emery was standing hesitantly in the doorway, his hand still on the knob. The guilty look on his face let her know that he had snuck away from someone to come find her.

"Hey Sweetie," she said softly, "It's okay, you can come in."

She watched as Emery carefully closed the door and padded across the room, climbed onto the bed and crawled up to her and buried his face in her chest.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, he acted so grown up that sometimes she forgot that he was still a baby himself. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his hand. His fingers were stained with crayon. She smiled. One of his socks had a small hole in the toe and the bottoms were a light brown from running around the house in his socks all day.

"Did you have fun with Nanny?" She felt him nod against her chest, his tears soaking through her shirt. She kissed the top of his head, rocking him until he fell asleep, snoring softly though his stuffed up nose. She reached over to the nightstand for a kleenex and wiped his face, smiling at the fruit punch stains at the corners of his mouth.

She was just drifting off to sleep when her door opened again.

"I was wondering where he went," Derek smiled at them cuddled on the bed, "Audrey's hungry."

Addison nodded and carefully shifted Emery over to her side. His eye's instantly flew open and he sat up at the sight of his sister and father.

Addison and Derek exchanged a look as he passed her the baby. _Someone's jealous._ Addison quickly set up the baby to eat and then reached out for Emery and cuddled him against her side.

"So what do you think?" she asked him.

He shrugged.

"You don't have to like her right now. She doesn't do much. I'm still going to need you to play with and colour with and help me make cookies."

Emery nodded, "Maybe she can stay with Daddy all the time."

Addison laughed and shot Derek a triumphant smile. "Sounds like a good plan to me. She really only needs me to feed her."

"Okay," Emery agreed.

Addison kissed his temple and handled Audrey back to Derek, pausing the kiss her cheek, "You can take her away now, me and Emery are done with her."

Derek rolled his eyes, but left.

Addison and Emery cuddled back into the bed, "How about on Friday I pick you up from school and we can go get a whole lot of candy and pizza and ice cream? Just us."

"No baby."

"Nah, she can stay with Daddy, I'm getting kinda sick of him. I just want to hang out with you."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Emery agreed.


End file.
